


Without

by rainpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpie/pseuds/rainpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco spends a little too much time thinking about Potter's emotional scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

There are no pleasant words that can sum up how Draco feels about that pompous, big-headed git.  
_Scar_ -headed git.  
It's strange how angry it makes him to be reminded of the time, about four years ago now, when those brows furrowed and those eyes darkened with determined loyalty to the smug little ginger weasel as he shot down Draco's utterly impeccable offer, the snot-nosed little bastard.  
  
But those eyes. Those _eyes_.  
  
Draco has seen them ignited with amusement, with affection, with happiness, with confusion - but of course, never once have such positive emotions been directed towards him. The only looks that Potter has given him have been ones of triumph, anger, malevolence, or defiance.  
Even so, his eyes have reflected any number of emotions before, according to Draco's casual observations of his oblivious muse - except for one:  
  
Fear.  
  
Even when they trudged cautiously through the Forbidden Forest that night in their first year, the twisted path illuminated by a single lantern shared between them, when Draco glanced hastily over at the other boy he saw not even a shred of hesitancy in those eyes as they stared ahead and determinedly pressed onward into the inky blackness.  
Even when Draco and his friends had jeered at him before the Triwizard Tournament, waving their ridiculous badges in his face emblazon with the words _POTTER STINKS_ in flashing neon colours right as he was about to fly against a dragon, the boy had not allowed even the slightest hint of fear to show on him.  
Even when dealing with Snape, when challenging Umbridge, when spitting out the Dark Lord's sacred name without so much as flinching there had been no wavering, no hesitancy, no reluctance.  
  
And now whilst Draco held his wand in his hand carefully, concentrated, controlled as always, he allowed his gaze to slip over towards the student being examined a few feet away from him. Potter's hair looked ridiculous as always, of course.  
Draco, cool and well-balanced, raised the delicate object with swift and immaculate ease, not even humble enough to respectfully focus on the glass ornament as instead he stared from the corner of his eye at the dark-haired boy nearby...  
What his pride and concentration did not anticipate was the sudden connecting of his gaze as Potter's intensely green eyes snapped over and met his stare.    
  
The sound of shattering glass split across the tense silence of the hall. The examiner arched an eyebrow and haughtily scribbled something down in their book, and Draco had to fight back the urge to strangle Potter when he saw the fleeting grin twitch on the other boy's face.  
  



End file.
